Atracción psicópata
by 7Tuchi
Summary: Él no quería verse envuelto en este lío. No supo en qué momento sucumbió a la tentación de adentrarse en la vida de aquel erizo marginado y su oscuro pasado. Ojalá pudiera cambiar el pasado. Quizás, si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, jamás le hubiera conocido y nada de esto habría pasado.
1. Capítulo 1

No prestaba mucha atención. Desde que entró, nada le había parecido nuevo. El ambiente estaba lleno de los mismos chavales inmaduros que en su anterior centro escolar.

"La misma mierda de siempre" pensó el puercoespín azabache mientras se sentaba en un pupitre vacío. Ya hacía una semana que se había mudado a aquella ciudad debido a que su madre, gerente de una de las más grandes empresas del país, había aceptado una oferta en aquella modesta urbanización, permitiendo así expandir su negocio.

Aquel era el primer día en su nuevo instituto. No le costó mucho encontrar su clase, ya que se trataba de un instituto privado y, al igual que los alumnos, las aulas no eran numerosas. El poder permitirse pagar una matrícula para estudiar en aquella escuela suponía un excelente estado económico, algo que se reflejaba en el prestigio que el apellido de Shadow poseía. Al ser hijo de una mujer de negocios, no era la primera vez que tenía que abandonar una ciudad para mudarse a otra, dejando tras de sí todo lo que conocía.

Dada su actitud fría y calculadora, Shadow no era muy dado a entablar relaciones amistosas, mas no era algo que le preocupara, pues sabía que en cualquier momento podría abandonar la tierra en la que se encontraba y partir hacia un nuevo hogar.

Sin levantarse de su pupitre, pasó la vista por la jauría de niñatos de la cual se componía su clase. Los que no hablaban estaban enfrascados en alguna red social o aplicación de su móvil, por lo que Shadow se permitió el lujo de mirarles a todos por encima del hombro. No es que fuera huraño ni nada parecido, pero el erizo había visto tantos chavales tan sumamente idénticos a lo largo de sus viajes que se había auto convencido de que el mundo estaba podrido.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que una eriza de pelo rosa, la cual fingía charlar con un zorro de dos colas, le estaba mirando de reojo. Shadow le dedicó una mirada indiferente y contempló cómo la chica se levantaba de su sitio y, seguida de su amiguito, se dirigía hacia donde el puercoespín negro se encontraba. Mientras la eriza caminaba, Shadow observó sin discreción sus largas piernas cubiertas por la falda de su uniforme exageradamente remangada.

- Hola - saludó una vez hubo llegado a su destino - Tú eres nuevo, no?

"Y tú quién eres, ¿la controladora?" pensó Shadow, mas se limitó a responder afirmativamente.

- Encantada, yo soy Amy y éste es Tails - dijo, posando una mano sobre el hombro del zorrito.

- Hola - saludó éste.

Shadow supuso que había llegado el momento de presentarse a esos individuos, así que habló:

- Me llamo Shadow the Hedgehog.

Tanto el rostro de Amy como el de Tails se tornaron en shock.

- ¿Hedgehog? ¿Tu madre es ésa tan famosa que tiene una cadena de empresas? - inquirió Amy.

- Sí - respondió el puercoespín azabache secamente.

- Qué fuerte... - comentó la eriza sin salir de su asombro.

Amy no rompió la mirada con Shadow hasta que Tails le tocó el hombro - Amy, deberíamos sentarnos ya - dijo, señalando con la cabeza la puerta de la clase por la cual entraba el profesor.

- Ah, claro. Hablamos luego, Shadow - comentó mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su asiento.

"¿Hablamos luego? ¿Me ha cogido tanta confianza de pronto?" pensó el erizo con fastidio.

- A ver, chicos, un poco de silencio - pidió el profesor una vez se hubo sentado en su mesa.

Cuando la clase se hubo silenciado, el hombre sacó un par de folios de una carpeta y comenzó a pasar lista. Al escuchar su nombre, Shadow levantó la mano, provocando el asombro por parte de sus compañeros, pues su apellido parecía ser más que conocido.

- Bienvenido, Shadow - se limitó a comentar el profesor - Espero que te encuentres a gusto en este instituto.

Iba a proseguir a pasar lista cuando, de pronto, la puerta de la clase se abrió repentinamente, dejando a vista de todos un tembloroso puercoespín azul.

- Perdón... - se limitó a decir, desatando las risas de sus compañeros.

- ¡Chicos, silencio ya! Y tú, Sonic, ya es la tercera vez esta semana que se te enredan las sábanas - sermoneó el profesor, provocando que el puercoespín azul bajara la cabeza avergonzado - Anda, ve a sentarte.

Sonic se dirigió a su sitio con paso ligero, evitando las miradas acusadoras del resto de los chavales. Mientras el profesor seguía pasando lista, Shadow se permitió la libertad de observar al desconocido erizo que calificó como patético. El puercoespín azul se sentó en la última mesa, lo más alejado posible de Shadow.

Éste, por su parte, no le dio más importancia y decidió ignorarle por el momento.

* * *

- ¡Shadow, ven! ¡Aquí hay sitio! - gritó Amy desde una de las mesas del comedor.

El puercoespín azabache no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su repelente compañera, quedando así entre Amy y Tails. Mientras comían, Shadow logró visualizar al erizo azul, que, tras adivinar que tenía una actitud marginal, se sentó sin vacilación en la última mesa del final del comedor, que permanecía completamente vacía. Sin darse cuenta, Shadow había estado siguiéndole con la mirada sin siquiera parpadear.

- ¿Y ése quién es? - preguntó Shadow casi inconscientemente.

- Es Sonic - respondió Amy sin volverse para verle.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No tiene amigos?

- Está loco - dijo el zorrito de manera cortante - Es mejor que no te acerques a él.

El rostro de Shadow reflejó un completo fastidio al interpretar aquel comentario como una tomadura de pelo.

- ¿Qué gilipollez es esa?

- El último que se acercó a él tuvo que mudarse y desde entonces nadie ha vuelto a verle - explicó Amy.

- Me parece muy inmaduro evitar a alguien porque esté enfermo - opinó Shadow tras reflexionar la información recibida de Amy, levantándose de la mesa con su bandeja en las manos.

- ¿Adónde vas? - inquirió la eriza, mas no obtuvo respuesta.

Ignorando las miradas de algunos curiosos, Shadow se dirigió con paso decidido a la mesa de Sonic y se sentó a su lado sin mediar palabra.

- Eh... ¿qué haces? - interrogó el puercoespín azul visiblemente confundido.

- Quiero sentarme aquí - soltó Shadow sin dirigirle la mirada - ¿Algún problema?

- No, ninguno... Perdón...

Entonces Sonic se levantó de la mesa con la intención de marcharse de allí, pues había malinterpretado el comentario de Shadow, tomándolo como una exigencia a que se fuera de su lado.

Shadow, que había comprendido las intenciones del erizo azul, rectificó:

- Espera, siéntate. No me refería a eso.

Y, tras unos segundos de vacile, Sonic regresó a su sitio. Además, no había ninguna otra mesa libre.

- Tú eres Sonic, ¿no? - preguntó el puercoespín azabache.

- Sí.

- Sonic qué más.

- Ya está.

- ¿No tienes apellido?

El erizo azul negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Shadow the Hedgehog.

- Ah... - dijo, de manera distraída.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sonic cautivó el interés de Shadow; era la primera persona que conocía que no le atosigaba con el rollo del prestigio de su apellido.

- Sonic, ¿te has dado cuenta de que la gente te evita?

- Ah, ya - respondió sonriendo, como si se tratara de una broma de la que él formaba parte - No les gusta estar cerca de mí.

- ¿Y eso?

- Me tienen miedo - confesó Sonic con voz monótona, restándole importancia al no tan corriente asunto.

Shadow se concentró en terminar su comida antes del comienzo de la próxima la clase, pues no estaba dispuesto a seguir sacándole las palabras a Sonic con sacacorchos. Éste tampoco se mostró interesado en seguir hablando, por lo que terminaron de comer en silencio.

El transcurso de la comida fue tranquilo, algo que Shadow agradeció, pues ya se había imaginado a la bocazas de Amy preguntándole mil y una estupideces sobre el trabajo de su madre.

- Yo me voy ya - dijo Sonic mientras se levantaba con la bandeja vacía en sus manos - Nos vemos.

Y se marchó sin esperar una respuesta de despedida por parte de Shadow.

"Qué tío más raro" pensó el puercoespín azabache.

En ese instante, las palabras que había escuchado anteriormente revolotearon en su cabeza: "Está loco" "El último que se acercó a él tuvo que mudarse y desde entonces nadie ha vuelto a verle" "Me tienen miedo".

Shadow chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Por lo que había podido comprobar, Sonic era un chico despistado, puede que un tanto extraño y fuera de lo normal... pero de ahí a identificarlo como un loco... El erizo negro pensó que su comportamiento quizá se debiera a que tenía una naturaleza tímida, y por eso no era capaz de acercarse a la gente. Además, en lo poco que había podido observarle, se había dado cuenta de que Sonic no hacía ningún esfuerzo por integrarse. Era como si ya conociera su puesto en la sociedad. Y luego estaba el ridículo aviso de Amy: "El último que se acercó a él... " ¿Cómo puede inventar tanto la gente?

El sonido del timbre le alertó de que la próxima clase estaba a punto de empezar. Shadow se levantó y se dirigió a su respectiva aula, ignorando una vez más el pensamiento de aquel muchacho impresentable.

* * *

Por suerte, consiguió llegar antes que Amy. Aquella eriza charlatana no había dejado de incomodarle desde que puso un pie en el instituto. Al entrar en el aula, Shadow logró identificar a un conocido puercoespín azul sentado cabizbajo en la última mesa. Tras soltar un amargo suspiro (pues odiaba situarse en la última fila), decidió sentarse a su lado una vez más, pues sabía que era la única manera de mantener a Amy lejos de él.

El puercoespín azabache colocó sus libros encima de la mesa con un estruendoso golpe haciendo que Sonic pegara un pequeño brinco de la silla, como si su mente hubiera estado ausente segundos antes del golpe.

- Shadow the Hedgehog... - murmuró el puercoespín azul.

- Veo que por lo menos tienes memoria para recordar mi nombre - comentó Shadow, a lo que Sonic no tuvo más remedio que ofrecerle una mirada confundida.

- Olvídalo - concluyó el erizo negro.

Según el profesor hizo acto de presencia, la clase comenzó. Por alguna razón, a Shadow le incomodaba estar cerca de ese muchacho marginado, incluso aun estando convencido de que lo que había escuchado de él eran patéticos rumores.

Le observó por el rabillo del ojo y pudo ver al erizo azul garabateando en la mesa, como si se tratara de un chiquillo de cinco años. Shadow no lograba adivinar qué narices estaba dibujando, si es que el muchacho tenía alguna idea en mente, cosa que dudaba. Pasaba su lápiz repetidas veces por la misma línea, que resultaba ser curva, hasta crear un trazo grueso y oscuro.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Shadow inconscientemente de manera desinteresada.

El erizo azul detuvo su actividad, dejando ver en su mesa lo que parecía ser una letra: "C".

- Dibujar - respondió Sonic como si la respuesta fuera evidente.

- Me refiero a qué dibujas.

- ¿Es que no lo ves?

Ese mocoso no estaba loco, simplemente tenía la mente de un niño pequeño.

- Déjalo - dijo Shadow, dándose por vencido.

De pronto, Sonic soltó su lápiz y le dirigió al puercoespín azabache una mirada de amargura. Fue entonces cuando Shadow vio por primera vez los ojos de Sonic: eran dos pupilas verdes hermosas, frágiles y un tanto vidriosas.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - preguntó Sonic con la voz rasgada.

- ¿Qué? - Shadow respondió completamente confuso ante tal pregunta.

- Dejas de hablarme. Tiras la toalla conmigo, como si fuera estúpido y no fuera a entender nada.

- No... Sonic, yo... lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte.

- ¿Te diviertes jugando conmigo? - el erizo azul formuló esta última pregunta alzando ligeramente la voz, destrozado y fuera de sí, lo que atrajo la atención de algunos curiosos que habían encontrado algo más interesante que hacer que atender a la presente clase, los cuales se giraron en sus pupitres.

- Sonic, baja la voz, joder...

En un impulso de descontrol, el erizo azul agarró la muñeca derecha de Shadow y, recogiendo el lápiz que había dejado antes sobre su mesa, lo dirigió hacia sus venas como si de un arma blanca se tratara. Como era de esperarse, el puercoespín azabache se levantó de la silla en un acto reflejo haciendo ruido, lo que alertó al profesor.

- ¿Hay algún problema, caballeros? - preguntó.

Shadow, con la respiración todavía agitada por el susto, dirigió la mirada a Sonic, el cual había vuelto a su pequeño dibujo infantil como si nada hubiera pasado.

- No, nada... Perdón - dijo, volviendo a sentarse.

El profesor retomó sus explicaciones, restándole importancia a la intervención de Shadow.

- Ésta te la guardo, gilipollas - amenazó Shadow, pues estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a ese erizo que su incomprensible comportamiento no iba a asustarle.

Sonic, por su parte, había hecho oídos sordos a las palabras poco amables de Shadow y seguía centrado en su dibujo.

En ese momento, el puercoespín azabache fue invadido por unos deseos de colocarle las manos en el cuello a aquel insolente erizo, pues si había algo que no soportaba era que pasaran de él. Sin embargo, desechó la idea inmediatamente, ya que se convenció a sí mismo de que no valía la pena. Lo mejor sería pasar de él y atender a la clase.

* * *

Desde aquel extraño incidente, Shadow había intentado evitar a Sonic todo lo posible, pues lo último que deseaba era que volviera a repetirse algo similar. Quizá era pronto para afirmar que ese chaval tenía un desorden mental considerable. Era posible que simplemente se tratara de alguna pose del erizo. La tele y los nuevos ídolos de las redes sociales hacen mucho daño. Por otra parte, sabía de sobra que todos sus intentos por ignorarle acabarían siendo en vano, ya que acabaría encontrándoselo tarde o temprano. Al fin y al cabo, iban al mismo instituto.

Miró su reloj: las seis de la tarde. Hora en la que las clases finalizaban. En aquel momento, Shadow se dirigía a su casa, intentando dejar atrás un fatídico e inusual día.

Caminaba por la acera sin prisas, sintiendo la brisa otoñal en su rostro cuando escuchó a sus espaldas una voz que le llamaba. Se dio la vuelta y se esperó lo peor.

- ¡Shadow, espera!

- Ah, eres tú. Tails, ¿verdad?

- Sí - respondió el susodicho, respirando con dificultad debido a la carrera que se había echado para alcanzarle - Oye, he pensado que, si no te importa, podríamos quedar algún día. No sé, para estudiar juntos. He oído que eres un estudiante muy aplicado.

Shadow reaccionó ante tal comentario con un pequeño tic en el ojo. ¿Tan rápido corren los chismorreos en un instituto?

- No - respondió tajante - Prefiero estudiar solo.

Y así, prosiguió su caminata, pues Tails le había interrumpido.

- Bueno, pues sino, podríamos quedar para tomar algo - insistió el zorrito, siguiendo su paso.

Shadow suspiró.

- Algún día.

Aquellas simples palabras bastaron para dibujar una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Tails.

- ¿Por aquí también se va a tu casa? - preguntó Shadow, visiblemente molesto por la compañía.

- Sí, vivo por aquí cerca.

- Entiendo.

Continuaron caminando sin mediar palabra, pues no había mucho más que decir. Pasaron por delante de una parada de autobús, en la cual Shadow halló sentado a la última persona a la quería ver.

- Sonic... - murmuró de manera espontánea.

El erizo azul descansaba sentado en aquella parada mientras movía sus piernas adelante y atrás desde el asiento con gesto infantil. Al sentir que su nombre había sido dicho, levantó la vista. Primero se fijó en Shadow y, posteriormente, su mirada se clavó en el zorrito de dos colas y no se volvió a mover de allí.

- ¿Adónde vais? - preguntó el erizo azul con voz monótona.

- A casa - respondió el puercoespín azabache secamente, pues no quería volver a tener problemas con aquel individuo.

Desgraciadamente, Sonic malinterpretó su respuesta, creyendo que ambos se dirigían al mismo destino. Sin dar tiempo a Shadow a reaccionar, el erizo azul se levantó de su sitio, sujetó a Tails por la camisa y le clavó la rodilla en el centro del estómago. Éste cayó de rodillas al suelo irremediablemente y comenzó a toser de manera violenta.

Al ver a su inocente compañero luchando por respirar, Shadow no se contuvo y sujetó a Sonic del cuello de la camisa con la firme intención de ahogarle y que así pagara el daño causado, pues en ese momento no había nadie para llamarle la atención.

- ¿¡Tú de qué vas, tío!? - gritó Shadow.

De pronto y, como si fuera la víctima, Sonic sujetó las manos del erizo negro que le aprisionaban y cerró los ojos mientras permitía que las lágrimas inundaran su rostro.

- Basta, por favor... - suplicó.

Shadow se permitió sorprenderse ante la reacción de Sonic. No sólo estuvo a punto de dejar a Tails inconsciente, sino que ahora encima actuaba como si él estuviera libre de culpa, como si el auténtico agresor fuera Shadow. Aun así, no suavizó su agarre, ya que su inestable comportamiento lo único que hacía era enfurecerle más.

Por su parte y a pesar del duro golpe, Tails consiguió levantarse con dificultad y huir asustado de la escena. Al ver a su compañero alejarse hasta desaparecer, Shadow decidió soltar al erizo azul y lo dejó caer al suelo bruscamente.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? - inquirió Shadow con el enfado a flor de piel.

Había conocido a chusma repelente a lo largo de su vida, pero, desde luego, Sonic se llevaba la palma.

El erizo azul alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Shadow. Entonces el puercoespín azabache lo vio: los ojos frágiles y vidriosos que recordaba que Sonic poseía, habían dejado paso a unas pupilas secas y sin vida, ausentes de color y brillo.

- Te pareces a él - dijo.

Ante semejante confesión, Shadow se enervó completamente, viéndose invadido por la confusión y la ira. Y, sin más, se marchó, dejándole tirado en el suelo.

- Ese niñato es un... un...

"Loco" "Es la palabra que estás buscando" declaró la mente del puercoespín azabache.


	2. Capítulo 2

_- ¿Sabes cómo se llama este animal, cielo? - preguntó la mujer, señalando uno de los moluscos que paseaban por aquel árbol, sujetando con la otra mano al pequeño._

_- No... - respondió éste, visiblemente decepcionado - ¿me lo puedes decir, por favor?_

_Le dedicó al chiquillo una tierna sonrisa y se lo explicó:_

_- Son caracoles._

_- Caracoles... - repitió el niño con envidiable soltura._

_Se quedó embobado mirando aquellas criaturas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Le fascinaban. Entonces la mujer cogió con delicadeza uno de los caracoles que escalaban el árbol y lo depositó en la palma de la mano abierta del niño, a lo que éste respondió con una mirada de asombro, entusiasmado por poder contemplar aquel animal más de cerca._

_- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó la señora sonriendo de manera cálida._

_- Sí, me gustan los caracoles - respondió el pequeño sin apartar los ojos de la criatura._

_Entonces levantó la vista y esbozó la más sincera de todas las sonrisas, permitiendo que un brillo infantil decorase sus ojos._

_- Gracias, mamá._

Sabía que era imposible rehuir a aquel erizo maniático. Eran compañeros de clase, por lo que tarde o temprano se lo volvería a encontrar. Aún así, caminaba pausadamente, aprovechando todo lo que podía el tiempo que pasaba sin él.

- ¡Hola, Shadow!

Al puercoespín azabache no le fue necesario darse la vuelta para adivinar quién era la dueña de aquella repelente voz:

- Hola, Amy... - saludó sin demasiado interés.

- ¿Qué tal te fue ayer en tu primer día? - preguntó la chica incorporándose a la caminata de Shadow, yendo los dos hacia el instituto.

- Interesante - dijo sin poder evitar pensar en el chico de los ojos verdes.

- Veo que al menos sobreviviste al reto de sentarte al lado de Sonic.

El erizo negro no pudo evitar sentir su vello de punta cuando escuchó aquel nombre.

- Ya viste ayer lo que hizo - dijo, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio.

- Y... ¿qué hizo ayer?

- Ya sabes, cuando el tío intentó rajarme las venas con un lápiz. Tú estabas ahí y lo viste.

Amy se quedó visiblemente confusa al ver a Shadow tan seguro de sus palabras.

- Pues no sé, no recuerdo ver ayer a Sonic haciendo eso, lo siento - se disculpó la chica intentando excusarse.

- Es igual - concluyó Shadow, fastidiado.

- De todas formas, es mejor que te alejes de él. Todavía estás a tiempo de no acabar como el anterior chico.

- Estoy harto de tus patéticos rumores. Tú sí que estás loca.

Amy se quedó quieta en el sitio, anonadada por el comentario poco halagador que acababa de escuchar.

- ¡No son rumores, Shadow! ¡Ese chico te dará problemas! - gritó al ver que el erizo seguía caminando, alejándose de ella.

Shadow, por su parte, trató de ignorarla, pero dentro de él no pudo remediar ponerse nervioso al escuchar la advertencia de Amy, mas intentó que no se le notara físicamente.

* * *

La clase transcurrió con inquietante tranquilidad. Aunque intentaba poner atención a las explicaciones del profesor, la mayor parte de su mente estaba pendiente de Sonic y de su forma tan singular de actuar. En ocasiones y de forma inconsciente se giraba en su sitio para volver la vista atrás y observar el pupitre del erizo azul: vacío. Quiso poder evitarlo, pero se sentía preocupado al desconocer el paradero actual de Sonic.

Era un chaval muy raro, o por lo menos eso era lo que quería aparentar, lo que le había degradado a ser un marginado social, apartado de sus compañeros. Es por ello que Shadow se preocupó. No quería que se buscara líos, mucho menos que los demás se metieran con él. El puercoespín azabache había creado una inexplicable curiosidad hacia Sonic.

El timbre que indicaba el final de la clase le sacó de sus pensamientos, por lo que empezó a recoger sus cosas. Se dirigía a la salida cuando sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Entonces se dio la vuelta y contempló una ver más el pupitre de Sonic. Inevitablemente, seguía igual. Vacío. Nada había cambiado. Aprovechando que no había nadie en la clase, se acercó hacia él lentamente. Conforme se aproximaba a su destino, un sentimiento de culpabilidad, de estar haciendo algo indebido, se iba apoderando de él.

Llegó y lo único que había en esa mesa era la misma letra dibujada que permanecía allí desde el día anterior: "C". Pensó qué demonios significaba aquella letra mientras la delineaba con sus dedos, mas lo dejó estar, pues no pretendía obsesionarse con el tema. Sonrió para sí mismo con sorna. Ya era tarde. Estaba demasiado obsesionado.

* * *

Era extraño que no hubiera aparecido en toda la mañana. Había pensado en él como un acosador que no le dejaría en paz ni un segundo y, sin darse cuenta, era Shadow el que le estaba utilizando su tiempo libre, su valioso tiempo libre, para buscarle, a pesar de que sus intenciones, tras conocerle, habían sido evitarle a toda costa. "Qué me has hecho, maldito niño... " pensó mientras caminaba por el césped del instituto. Entonces lo vio: un erizo azul en cuclillas observaba con gran interés el pie de un árbol. Sin pararse a meditar, se encontró a sí mismo dirigiéndose hacia él. Ese erizo le atraía.

- Hola - saludó cuando llegó a su encuentro. Sin embargo, éste parecía tan enfrascado en su labor que estaba ausente del mundo.

- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó, intentando llamar su atención.

Entonces Sonic señaló a un grupo de moluscos que se encontraban al pie del árbol, donde el chico estaba mirando.

- Me gustan los caracoles - dijo simplemente.

- Guay... - comentó el erizo negro algo confuso mientras se agachaba para quedar a la misma altura que Sonic.

Fue en ese instante cuando observó algo que calificó como impactante: el puercoespín azul sonreía. No era un gesto siniestro o incómodo, todo lo contrario. Parecía un chico normal, relajado, un niño sin razones para ser temido ni apartado. Shadow quedó completamente embelesado por esa sonrisa, por lo que le era imposible apartar la mirada.

- Shadow... ¿a ti te gustan los caracoles? - preguntó en un tímido tono de voz, algo a lo que el erizo negro no pudo resistirse.

Miró a los moluscos y dudó un poco, pero al final respondió:

- Sí, supongo.

No mentía. En realidad, le era indiferente. No le asqueaban como a la mayoría de la gente, pero tampoco era algo que le entusiasmara.

- ¿¡De verdad!? - exclamó Sonic, observando a Shadow con una mirada que irradiaba felicidad y esperanza.

El puercoespín azabache dejó de mirar a los caracoles para acabar hipnotizado por esos brillantes ojos verdes. Eran grandes y expresivos y poseían un brillo tierno y encandilador. Desde luego, de los tres tipos de ojos que había visto, estos eran con diferencia sus favoritos. Un momento... ¿Tres?

- De verdad - aseguró Shadow sin un ápice de vacile en sus palabras.

Sonic sonrió de manera contagiosa ante la respuesta de su compañero, provocando que éste también sonriera levemente.

Ambos volvieron a apalancar su mirada al grupo de moluscos.

- Sonic, por qué no has venido a clase esta mañana? - preguntó el puercoespín azabache sin ánimo de echarle una reprimenda, simplemente con intenciones de entablar una conversación, ya que había observado al erizo azul inusualmente tranquilo.

- Estaba mirando los caracoles - explicó.

Shadow rodó los ojos al escuchar otra de sus "obvias" respuestas.

- Tus notas se resentirán si faltas a clase - le reprochó Shadow, aunque su tono de voz reflejaba que no tenía intención de herirle, pues lo último que quería era que se alterara como la mañana anterior.

- No lo creo - respondió el chico con el mismo tono de voz.

Shadow esbozó una media sonrisa. Era increíble. Sonic parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

Entonces el erizo negro alargó una mano para tocar uno de los ojos de los caracoles con un dedo, provocando que éste enroscara una de sus antenas como mecanismo de defensa.

- ¡No! ¿¡Qué haces!? - exclamó Sonic alterado, pero sin llegar a alarmarse en exceso, preocupado por el animalito.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada - aseguró Shadow.

Cuando vio al caracol desenroscar su antena lentamente, el puercoespín azul se relajó, suspirando aliviado sin dejar de mirar a la criatura.

Ambos estaban tan ensimismados observando a los animales que no se dieron cuenta de la hora que era. Shadow miró su reloj y se levantó, viendo que faltaba poco para que empezara la próxima clase.

- ¿Adónde vas? - preguntó el erizo azul, mirándole a los ojos.

- A clase. ¿Vienes?

Los ojos de Sonic volvieron a iluminarse de la misma manera que lo habían hecho momentos atrás tras escuchar la invitación de Shadow, soltada de forma involuntaria.

- ¡Sí, claro! - exclamó Sonic entusiasmado, levantándose.

Si estuviera solo, seguramente se hubiera quedado mirando los caracoles, pero sentía que quería estar al lado de la segunda persona que se había atrevido a conocerle desde que entró en aquel instituto. De pronto, el erizo azul se detuvo con expresión de shock, dejando de seguir a Shadow.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el puercoespín azabache, girándose para verle.

El chico tardó unos segundos en volver a la tierra, recuperando el brillo natural de sus ojos, el cual hace unos momentos se había esfumado.

- ¿Eh?... No, nada... - dijo, retomando la marcha.

Shadow se quedó observando la extraña reacción de Sonic, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia y siguió caminando, inquietado por su cambiante comportamiento.

* * *

Poco le interesaba aquella materia, pues consideraba que ya iba muy sobrado.

De todas formas, había ido para hacer acto de presencia, como hacían todos en general.

No le hacía falta volver la vista atrás para saber que el chico estaba ahí, sentado al final de la clase. Se preguntó entonces si siempre se había sentado ahí desde que puso un pie en la escuela.

Miró su cuaderno vacío de notas y lo único que veía eran dos ojos verdes que se habían quedado grabados en su mente.

Cogió su bolígrafo y empezó a escribir:

**Número 1**: Personalmente, son mis preferidas. Se trata de unas pupilas grandes, expresivas e infantiles. Reflejan inocencia y transmiten tranquilidad. Me resultan hipnóticas. Nivel de riesgo: I

**Número 2**: Pupilas secas, carecientes de brillo y color. Refleja ausencia. Poco más se puede decir. Aún así, las considero siniestras. Nivel de riesgo: II

**Número 3**: Pupilas frágiles y vidriosas. Brillan y son atractivas. Sin embargo, lo atrayente siempre es peligroso. El número 3 refleja alerta, ataque inminente y/o pérdida de control. Nivel de riesgo: III

Nota: Considero importante mantenerme alerta al estar junto a Sonic, es por ello que incluso el número 1 tiene un leve nivel de riesgo.

Cuando hubo terminado de redactar, lo repasó un par de veces. Entonces chasqueó la lengua, sorprendiéndole que estuviera haciendo un estudio sobre el comportamiento de Sonic. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para estar a su lado sin sufrir ningún daño? ¿De verdad quería estar junto a ese niño que mostraba más señales de demencia que de cordura? Era extraño, sí, pero aquel chico le atraía de una manera inexplicable. Estar con él le suponía a Shadow un desafío, un reto que acababa de aceptar.

El timbre había sonado, anunciando el final de las clases, pero el puercoespín azabache no se dio cuenta hasta que escuchó una conocida voz a sus espaldas:

- ¿Qué escribes? - preguntó Sonic, con ojos curiosos.

- Nada... Unos apuntes míos - respondió, escondiéndolos a tiempo.

Levantó la vista y sonrió ligeramente al observar el rostro del chico. "Número 1" pensó.

- Te espero fuera, ¿vale? - declaró sonriente el erizo azul mientras salía de clase.

Mientras Shadow procedía a recoger sus cosas, se percató de un importante detalle: a pesar de que lo había visto con escasez, podía asegurar que el número 1 era el verdadero rostro de Sonic. Eran los únicos ojos que debía mostrar al mundo.

* * *

- Podríamos quedar algún día - propuso Sonic entusiasmado mientras caminaba al lado de Shadow de camino a casa.

El puercoespín azabache le miró esbozando una media sonrisa - Hoy estás muy hablador, Sonic.

El erizo azul le miró, sonriendo de la misma forma. Shadow mentiría si dijera que en ese momento no tenía ganas de besarle. Se sentía tranquilo al lado del nuevo Sonic. Fue entonces cuando llegaron a su destino: aquella conocida parada de autobús que le causaba escalofríos a Shadow desde lo ocurrido en la tarde anterior y que Sonic necesitaba para volver a casa.

Al llegar, un autobús pasó de largo debido a que no era el número correspondiente a la parada en la que estaban situados. Desgraciadamente, la noche anterior llovió (ello explicaba la presencia de los caracoles aquella mañana), por lo que el autobús pasó ligeramente por encima de un charco, mojando a Sonic. No era aquello una razón para alarmarse, pues el agua apenas le había salpicado las rodillas. Sin embargo, fue más que suficiente para desatar la inestabilidad emocional del erizo. "Número 3" pensó Shadow, observándole con preocupación a espera de sus reacciones. Según el autobús desapareció de su alcance visual, el puercoespín azul se agachó en el suelo mojado de manera brusca y empezó a gritar con fuerza, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

- ¡Sonic! - exclamó Shadow alarmado mientras sujetaba al chico por los hombros, intentando que volviera en sí - ¡Sonic, estoy aquí! ¡Mírame!

Bastó con que el chico se encontrara con los ojos de su compañero para que su número 3 se desvaneciera a un número 1. Entonces el erizo azul se lanzó a los brazos de su acompañante mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, como si hubiera revivido algún momento traumático.

Fueron necesarios unos minutos para que Sonic se calmara. Hasta entonces, Shadow no se separó de él, quedando agachado para estar a su misma altura. Mientras le abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza, el puercoespín azabache pensó que su investigación debía profundizarse más que unos simples números, si es que quería salvar a Sonic.


End file.
